Runaway love: Improved
by VanillaxScent
Summary: 'That stupid and sick bastard will pa-' "Excuse me honey. This man wanted me to give you this note. He says he knows you." Runaway love: a story of adventure, drama and feelings shared towards a person she never thought she'd share with. Fate always wins


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own this story though. **

**A/N: I was looking back on Runaway Love, and thought that it could be improved. I don't want to give up on the story and delete it, but after writing a few chapters I felt that the plot went downhill. Be glad to know I am back! I invite you to read the improved version of Runaway love with new twists and turns, Enjoy! **

**Warning: It will contain traces of swearing and a few… scenes… it depends on my mood. **

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

_Squelch_

_Squelch_

That was the sound my converses were making as I was trudging along the floor in the Seattle diner. The rain was beating down heavily. It just came out of nowhere, but I guess that's just my luck (!) This was the closest place for shelter I can find after having a rough day. When I got in the diner there was hardly any space to sit, so I just stood in a random spot near a corner. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else. Let them laugh, stare or talk about a stupid girl wearing shorts, a t-shirt, a pair of converses and a light fleece while carrying a huge backpack on her shoulder in this type of weather. I don't care what they are thinking about a 'soaking wet girl' standing in the diner to be made into a laughing stock. I couldn't stop thinking of why I runaway If only they truly loved me and respected my wishes. If only he didn't wait till I was 16, so he can have the chance and the excuse to fuck me just because I was his 'imprint'. He fed all this bullshit to my family and me for years saying that he loved me, I was the one, and we needed to be bonded for the imprint to work. He wanted to have a future and a family with me. It didn't matter what I wanted. No! It never did. I could see the truth in his eyes; what he actually wanted or rather 'needed'. Everyone else bought the crap he said because it's 'true love. What we had was special.' HA! Yeah right (!) If our love was so true and special, would he go and force himself on me and try to shove his tongue down my throat? HELL NO! I never wanted him like that. I never loved him in that way. What was worse, was the fact my mother was so blind to all of Jacobs motives. I thought I can trust her. After all I was her only daughter. BUT NO! She would rather give in to my 'so-called boyfriend' reasons, and let him do whatever the hell he pleases! Not so long ago, my uncle Emmett explained that Jacob had this 'thing' for my mum Bella. Of course it ended in heart-break for him and victory for my dad. 'All's fair I love and war.' To get even, Jacob just had to imprint on me, (Bella's daughter), so that he won't be forever cut out from my mother's life. Just wait… the minute I get my hands on that good for nothing, over-sized dog. That stupid and sick bastard will pa-

"Excuse me honey. This man wanted me to give you this note. He says he knows you." I didn't realise that I was caught up in my thoughts until a waitress approached me and handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Ok. Thank you." I smiled slightly just to be polite.

"Hmph. Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away to serve the other customers. Well that was rude. I know someone who won't be getting a tip… Slowly, I unfolded the paper to reveal such elegant script. It was a bit hard to read as the writing was so fancy and curly. I can just make out what it read: 'Little Cullen, turn around.' I was confused but obeyed the piece of writing as if it would make a difference-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the abominable little brat that is a disgrace to the vampire world all washed up and alone with no comfort of her family. How sad (!)" The voice was strangely familiar. It was deadly. My instincts told me to run, but at the same time it was alluring and drew me closer to him. Looking up at the face it was… it was… handsome, gorgeous, and beautiful (like any other vampires face would be) His shaggy brown hair covered a part of his right eye. It just made him look sexy and edgy while giving off the 'bad boy but innocent enough to talk to and flirt with' look. My eyes trailed down to see he was wearing a black ensemble. My suspicions were proved correct as to whom this mysterious man (vampire to be précised) was.

"Alec Volturi. It wasn't the highlight of my day when I met for the first time in the clearing. So to meet you for the second time now grown up is a nightmare that I can't wake up from." I tried to act calm, but I also felt like ripping someone's head off. I can't rip his head off though, he can pin me down in one second. To him I'm an 'abominable brat.'

"It's ok baby. I can be your dream come true." He smirked acting coolly. Baby? Ok... now someone is going to get it.

"You… what... oh… ugh!" Its official, I am lost for words. Why does he have this effect on me? I barley even know him! I don't want to know him! Well... Maybe I do. Just to get my mind off Jacob.

"Tell you what. Why don't we sit down? I'll order you some hot chocolate and you can tell me why you ended up running away then? I'll tell you why I'm here." He explained while smoothly sliding down to sit on a chair that was in front of an empty table. How did he know that I ran away from my family? Was he stalking me? Or is it just that simple for him to work out? What could I do? Try to confront him and look like some angry girlfriend in front of these people? Or tell him the truth? Out of all people why must it be him? What did I do to deserve this? My mind was buzzing with a million questions but I had to do something. I'll regret this action one day, but for now I'll look on the bright side… if there is one.

"First of all why are you acting so nice; as if you are a friend trying to calm me down? Are you bipolar or something? Just a minute ago, you called me a brat and a disgrace. I'm getting confused."

Silence,

Then a smirk,

Then a shrug until he finally spoke.

"I'm just trying to be nice. First impressions are tough. I still think you are an abominable brat and a disgrace, but maybe… I can change that. I can teach you what it's like to be a real vampire."

"What makes you think I'll drop everything in my life to follow you and learn your ways while you teach me what it's like to be 'a true vampire?'" I questioned angrily. The last part of the sentence came out as a mockery of his words. I hope he gets offended.

"Your face and the bag you got. Full of clothes I'm guessing? Nowhere to live since you escaped? Typical you need shelter. Besides you were mollycoddled all your life by the Cullen's that you don't know how to defend yourself properly. " Again with that stupid sexy smirk. Why am I thinking about something like that after he insulted me in some way? It's completely wrong!

Silence,

Then a sigh

Then a look of defeat till I knew he was right.

Why must men love being right?

"Here. Come with me." Slowly he offered me his hand. What have I got too loose after everything that has happened? I might or might not regret this decision but only time will tell….


End file.
